1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage compartments for truck beds and methods of securing objects in truck bed. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for attaching and stowing storage compartments in truck beds.
2. Background of the Related Art
Light duty trucks have long been used to transport objects of various sizes from one place to another. The truck bed is easily accessible to placement of cargo and is sufficiently large to accommodate a large number of articles, even articles having odd or irregular shapes. However, movement of the truck can cause the article or cargo to shift, slide, tip over or fall out. These actions can cause damage to the truck (such as a scratched or dented truck bed), damage to the article, or road hazards.
There have been many devices designed to address these problems using tools, fasteners, or other devices. These devices assist the truck owner to safely transport articles in the pickup truck. These devices include toolboxes, tie down inserts, bed mats, tarps, anchor straps, bungie cords and the like. However, while solving certain of the problems described above, each of these accessories have limitations of their own.
For example, while truck toolboxes may be successfully used to prevent articles, such as small tools, from moving about the truck bed, they typically require the truck owner to permanently forfeit over 20,000 cubic inches of bed space. Furthermore, the size of the article to be contained in the toolbox is limited by the size of the access door as well as the internal dimensions of the box. Because these boxes are typically rigid, odd shaped objects may often need to be secured outside the box. Installation of the box requires tapping or drilling anchor bracket holes into the truck""s supporting body parts, permanently altering the structure of the truck bed. Holes through the truck bed may be difficult to make without damaging other portions of the truck and any removal of protective coatings accelerates corrosion to the underlying metal. Additionally, the truck bed walls are typically made of sheet metal that is not designed to be a load-bearing member.
Tie down inserts are designed to provide anchors along the truck bed side walls to which loads can be secured. These inserts fit into the existing side wall structure of the truck bed and are most useful for securing oversized objects. However, tie downs alone do not provide protection of the cargo from environmental conditions, such as rain, ultraviolet rays, dust, dirt, wind, and the like. Typically, the tie downs can only be affixed to the side walls in pre-formed locations determined by the truck manufacturer. These tie downs could be placed in four or six symmetrical locations depending on the make and model of the truck. Frequently, these locations are not convenient or ideal for securing a particular object in the preferred transport location, typically the front and center of the truck bed.
Truck bed liners have become commonplace to protect the integrity of the truck bed from scratches, dents and other damage that typically decreases the life of the bed. Liners are available in a number of different forms, such as bed inserts, rubber mats, spray coatings and the like. The most common liners are bed inserts, typically made from a hard plastic or polymeric material, that are available as standard dealer options or as after-market accessories. While these liners have proven effective at protecting the truck bed, the smooth plastic surfaces do not prevent objects from sliding around during transport.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage compartment and system for use in truck beds that secures objects from sliding around the bed and protects the objects from damage during transport or inclement weather. There is also a need for a storage compartment that does not require invasive modification of the truck bed in order to install the compartment. It would be desirable if the compartment were collapsible in order to conserve cargo hauling capacity of the truck bed. It would also be desirable if the system provided tie downs for securing oversized objects in the truck bed.
The present invention provides a device for storing or securing objects within a truck bed. The device comprises a collapsible compartment and two or more straps, each strap comprising a first end attached to the compartment and a second end having a fastener affixed to the second end for securing the second end to a rigid component of the truck, such as the truck frame. The storage compartment and system secures objects from sliding around the bed and protects the objects from damage during transport or inclement weather. The device may be installed without invasive modification of the truck bed, conserves cargo hauling capacity of the truck by including a compartment that is collapsible, and, optionally, provides tie downs for securing oversized objects in the truck bed. Further, the device is located along the front wall of the truck bed, providing the truck owner with the ability of securing the load as far forward as possible and distributing the load to the truck""s frame.
One aspect of the invention provides an anchor system and method for universal attachment or coupling of the collapsible compartment to a truck. The anchor system may comprise straps, cables, ropes or other strong and flexible members or materials having a first end secured or attached to the collapsible compartment and a second end capable of being secured or attached to a rigid member of the truck. A particularly preferred anchor system is made from a durable and substantially weather-proof and wear-resistant material, such as heavy nylon straps. The first end of the anchor straps may be secured or attached to the collapsible compartment in any conventional manner, including permanently affixed designs (such as by sewing, riveting and the like) or detachable designs (such as clasps, hooks, loops, bolts and the like). The second end of the anchor system may be secured or attached to a rigid member of the truck in any conventional manner, including eyelets and bolts, clasps, latches and the like. The rigid member of the truck is preferably the truck frame below the truck bed, but may also include any other member of the truck capable of maintaining its integrity under anticipated loads and forces.
While the anchor system of the present invention may be designed specifically for individual makes and models of trucks, it is preferred that the anchor system provide a universal connection to all makes and models of trucks. The universality of the system is preferably established by providing the anchor system with sufficient length between the first and second ends to extend from the collapsible compartment over the front wall of the truck, between the truck bed and cab, and down to the truck frame or other rigid member. Since the length of this path will vary between makes and models, the anchor system should provide for the effective length of the connecting member, i.e., the length from the rigid member to the collapsible compartment, to be adjustable. Adjustment of the effective length of the anchor system may be accomplished by providing a plurality of fasteners spaced along the second end so that the fastener at the location appropriate for a given make and model truck may be used for installation or by providing a mechanism for taking up slack between the first and second ends of the connecting member. Such a mechanism for taking up slack may include clasps, buckles and the like. A particularly preferred buckle is described below as a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d ring.
Another aspect of the invention provides a tie down member, such as a ring, hook, post or other member, for xe2x80x9ctying downxe2x80x9d objects to be hauled in the truck bed, such as with ropes or bungie cords, so that the objects will not slide around within the truck bed during transport. While the tie down member may be detachably attached or permanently affixed to any portion of the connecting member or the collapsible compartment, the tie down member is preferably located near the first end of the strap so that forces acting on the object are directly transferred to the truck frame and any shifting of the object is minimized. Even more preferably, the tied down member is formed integrally with a buckle for taking up slack in the connecting member. The tie down is preferably permanently fixed to the connecting member.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a collapsible compartment for receiving objects to be stored or hauled in the truck bed. The collapsible compartment is attached to the first ends of each anchor system, preferably at points adjacent the top of the compartment and spaced apart the approximately the same distance as the average spacing of truck bed frames or other suitable rigid members. Furthermore, the collapsible compartment is preferably made from a flexible sheet or material that is durable and substantially weather-proof, wear-resistant or tearresistant, such as heavy neoprene fabric. While the collapsible compartment may be constructed with straight walls, the compartment preferably includes expandable walls, i.e., top, bottom or sides, to increase the storage capacity of the compartment, and may contain subcompartments. Expandable walls may include pleats, gathers of material or the like.
The flexibility/comformability of the material, whether or not the walls are straight or expandable, allows the compartment to wrap around objects of regular or irregular shapes having one or more dimension greater than could be received in a rigid compartment of similar capacity. For example, a rigid rectangular compartment having a given width, length and height may have insufficient width to receive a kitchen chair due to the width of the seat or legs yet the same rigid compartment have more than enough length to accommodate the chair. By contrast, any excess material along the length of the flexible compartment can be pulled around the chair to fully receive the chair therein. It should be noted that the word xe2x80x9cflexiblexe2x80x9d as used herein should not be taken to require stretching or elongation of the material, but rather a comformability to the contours of an object in contact therewith.
The collapsible compartment, such as an envelope, preferably provides a door, cover or flap that may be opened to allow placement of objects within the compartment and securely closed to contain the object. While not required, the door, cover or flap may be sufficiently oversized to shed rain water or dust from entering the compartment.
Additionally, the collapsible compartment requires virtually no truck bed forfeiture while providing a large storage capacity. Objects forced against the compartment will cause the compartment to compress and the compartment can be rolled up, like a sleeping bag, and fastened to the front wall of the truck bed. This feature allows use of the full truck bed removing or disconnecting the device.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a support bar or hanger that reinforces the connecting members or straps and allows the compartment to hang uniformly therefrom. The support bar preferably extends across the width of the compartment or at least a major portion of the front wall of the truck bed and preferably is positioned adjacent the top edge of the compartment where the anchor system attaches to the compartment. The support bar prevents the compartment from drooping and decreases the effort required to hold the compartment open for placement of an object.
A further aspect of the invention provides a retaining strap or cord for retaining the collapsible compartment in a rolled or folded position when the device is not in use. Preferably the strap has a first end attached to the compartment and a second end securable to a buckle, clasp or other type of fastener. Preferably, the fastener is also secured to the compartment, most preferably as a portion of an integral buckle and tie down member.
It should be appreciated that the apparatus and methods of the present invention require no drilling into the truck and no use of adhesives. Therefore, the apparatus does not jeopardize the integrity or appearance of the truck.
Additionally, the invention may comprise weights located variously on or in the compartment to prevent the compartment from flapping around in the wind or falling over the front wall and between the wall and cab. While such weights are optional, they are preferably provided on the wall of the compartment in contact with the front wall of the truck, since this will maintain tension on the anchor system. The weights may be provided as one or more dedicated weights, perhaps disposed into pockets along the length of the compartment, or as a heavy support bar as described above.